Lilies
by TheMarauders123
Summary: A Parchment, A Flower, and some time can change everything.


**Lilies**

A peaceful homework time was what Remus Lupin always craved for. But his best friends, James Potter and Sirius Black were not very keen on willing to allow him to have one. He was currently seated on one of the Gryffindor Common Room's comfortable seats as he quickly tried to finish his homework before either of his friends came in. Although he knew that James was gone for Quidditch Practice, (he was an amazing chaser on the team, as well as captain) he also knew that the Quidditch Practice was about to come to an end in at least half an hour, and when you have so much homework on your head, you don't even know where the time goes by. While Sirius was gone to who-knows-where, Remus knew he would come back in 5-10 minutes, which again was not enough. Speaking of the devil...

"Hey, Moony!" Remus jumped as a raven, shoulder-length haired boy entered the Common Room, immediately setting his stormy grey eyes on Remus.

"Hey, Padfoot! Next time, please don't jump on me like that!"

Sirius winced, "Sorry! But I have chocolate!"  
Remus sighed as Sirius took out a bag of Remus' favorite chocolate.

"What do you want?"

Remus knew that James and Sirius mainly brought his favorite chocolate either when they needed something done or after a full moon. He sighed yet again.

"Before I say anything, promise you'll do it?"

"Well," He started slowly, "It depends."

"Come on! Please!" Sirius begged on his knees in front of Remus with his best puppy dog eyes, those which Remus could never say no to.

Remus sighed, giving in easily as he knew he was fighting a lost battle.

"Alright! I promise! Now, what do you want?"

Sirius cheered as he got up and started explaining to Remus.

"Well, you see, James has this amazing plan to get Evans to talk to him, at the least, and we need you to get her to the Quidditch Pitch in an hour's time!" Sirius said with his mischievous smile plastered on his lips.

"Padfoot, you know as well as I do, that none of Prongs' plans to get her to talk to him work! Remember what happened last time?"

Sirius grimaced and went on, "I know but this is pure genius and emis going to work!" He slapped his fist with his hand as each of the emphasized words came out of his mouth.

"Okay! Fine!"

"1 hour, Quidditch Pitch!"

"Alright!"

"Thanks, Moony! You're the best!"

"He passed the chocolate on to Remus, who took it gladly.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

"Hey, Lily! Can I talk to you?"

""What's wrong Remus?"

"Let's go down to the Quidditch Pitch so we can talk in private."

She smiled at him and closed the book, put it on her bed and stood up.

"Okay!"

They walked to the Quidditch Pitch in a silence Remus wished he could have for his homework. Once they were there, Lily was about to turn and look at Remus, but a flying figure shot down towards them on a broomstick and stopped in front of Lily. It was James. Lily glared at him before getting tired of the silence.

"What do you want, Potter?"

He kept quiet and handed her a roll of parchment, tied with red and green ribbon and a beautiful flower that looked suspiciously like a lily. Remus sat down on the seat James indicated towards as Lily opened it carefully. James came back to where Remus and Sirius were seated and hovered in the air above them. She finally managed to open the tie and unroll the parchment and he held his breath. As soon as the parchment was unrolled, a rainbow had appeared above Lily and many lily petals started to fall gracefully on her, but Lily kept her eyes on the parchment. A smile spread across her lips as she finished and looked up to see James in front of her, looking afraid as if she was going to hex him, as usual. She smiled and James looked up as he saw Lily had made no movement to take out her wand.

Instead, she took a few steps towards him and whispered, "Yes,"

James looked happier than he had ever been and the other 2 had smiles of their own.

They kissed and Lily looked up at him, smiling before turning around and walking back to the castle.


End file.
